Home Sweet Destroyed Home
by typicalteenager13
Summary: Set post-avengers. Pepper confronts Tony about him flying into the portal and she gets to meet the whole team. One-shot unless more chapters are requested


**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction ever! I've been on the site for a while on a different account. I've just decided to start writing. Most of my work will probably be one-shots, since I don't have a lot of time to update. So this was written after completing a four page English assignment, so let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Constructive Critism is welcomed and encouraged. Please review :) **

Pepper shifted nervously in the elevator. She watched as she passed floor after floor, on her way up to the penthouse. She checked her phone and debated if she should try to call Tony again. She had tried right after she noticed the 'one missed call' on her phone and it had gone straight to voice mail. Trying time after time again, she only ended up with the same result. By now her phone was filled with many emails and messages, all having to do with Stark Industries or wanting to get an interview with Tony. Sighing, she placed her phone back in her pocket and silently prayed Tony would be here. _And alive._ The news reports had been filled with mixed things, people claiming to have seen Tony walking around, others to have seen him dead. The ding of the elevator surprised her and she took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator. As she stepped out, suddenly a arrow was in her face and she let out a shriek.

"Don't make another move" said the man holding the weapon pointed at her. "Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes glaring at her.

"Pepper!" A familiar voice said and Pepper let out a sigh of relief "For God's sake Clint, put your bow down before Stark-" Natasha stated, appearing out of nowhere (or so it seemed to Pepper, who had been totally focused on the man threatening her).

"Before I what?" said Tony walking down the hall towards them, followed by three other men who she assumed were the rest of the avengers. Suddenly, his eyes met hers and she felt safe, like she always did when Tony was around. Walking quickly towards him, she tried to think of what her first words would be. She wanted to say how much she loved him and how sorry she was. But the first words to come out of her mouth surprised her, though they shouldn't. She had said them countless times before.

"You idiot!" Pepper said to him "You almost gave me a heart attack! Flying into a portal with a nuclear missile. Do you know what it was like to watch you fly into that portal and then watch you fall from the sky? And then to see I have one missed call from you! And when I'm trying to call you back, praying you're alive you don't answer!" Pepper chastised Tony. As this was going on, Thor, Steve and Bruce had gone over to where Natasha and Clint stood.

"Who is that?" Steve asked, wondering why Tony was letting this women yell at him.

"That," Natasha said "Is Pepper Potts. She's Tony's PA and co CEO of Stark Industries" she informed the others.

"Wait so he's letting someone who works for him yell at him like that?" Steve asked confused "Why doesn't he just fire her?"

Natasha chuckled "Oh you'll see, just watch" And she was right. The yelling had stopped and Pepper had started crying. Instantly Tony pulled her into his chest, whispering loving words to her and kissing her hair. None of the avengers, not even Natasha, had ever seen Tony like this before. Caring, loving.

Pepper relaxed into Tony, and looked up at him "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what?" Tony asked her, confused.

"For not picking up! You could have died and you called me and I didn't answer" she told him, shocked that he wasn't mad at her "Aren't you mad at me?"

"What?" Tony said, just as shocked as she was "No of course not! We're both alive, what's done is done." He said, rubbing her back. He then kissed her, just because he could. He heard a gasp of shock and someone mutter "Doesn't that violate employ codes?" (which was probably Steve, since he was the goody two shoes). "Come on" he said grabbing Pepper's hand, "Let me introduce you to everyone" Pepper seemed to suddenly remember there were others there and went into professional mode. She adjusted her skirt and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go meet the team" Pepper said, most of the sadness gone from her voice. They walked over to the shocked people, well except for Natasha for knew about their relationship.

"Okay Pep, you remember Natshalie" Tony said, nodding towards Natasha.

"One or the other Stark" Natasha growled at him, which Tony ignored. "Nice to see you again Pepper." Natasha said "And I still don't understand why you're dating Stark. You could do a lot better" Pepper laughed and Tony let out an offended "Hey!"

"Okay next, this is Natasha's boyfriend Legolas" Tony said, introducing Clint. He had gone back to his annoying usual self. "Grandpa there is Captain America, the one with giant hammer is Thor and this is Bruce" Tony said quickly going over the avengers. "Now can we get some food? I'm starving!"

"We just ate!" Steve pointed out, wondering how Tony could be hungry again. "Why don't you make yourself something to eat?"

"NO!" Pepper and Natasha said at the same time. "Not a good idea, trust me" Pepper said.

"Hello, hungry super hero here!" Tony whined and Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be such a baby" she told him "I'm actually hungry as well, I haven't eaten since I got off the plane" Pepper began to walk towards the kitchen.

"What on earth did you do to deserve her?" Clint asked him

"I have no idea" Tony honestly told him, "But whatever it is I'm sure glad I did it"

"Ah Tony?" Peppers voice carried across the penthouse

"Yea?" Tony called back

"Care to explain why there is a giant human shaped hole in our floor?


End file.
